Love is Past Present and Future
by SilverGoldCrystal3
Summary: (previously known as Austin and Ally one-shots) This is a collection of short, story/character accurate one-shots mostly placed after Duets & Destiny and mostly Auslly :3 hope you enjoy! suggestions are appreciated! (sorry I'm really bad at summaries...) (rated T just in case (so far they are all K plus))
1. Do It Again

**Ok, so i think that Do It Again is one of the best tracks off R5's Sometime Last Night album so i decided to make an Auslly Facfic based off it! i hope you enjoy! please post any more story suggestions in the reviews and if you want more song-stories mention those too! :)**

* * *

*Do It Again* *shortly after Duets and Destiny*

"So Ally, what do you say we go out tonight?" Austin asked, Ally smiled, "I would love to!" she said. This would be their first 'official' date after getting back together and becoming a duo, recently they had been busy figuring things out with record labels, managers, the music factory, and all that other business-y stuff, they hadn't really had time to just relax and hang out.

"Ok, how about I pick you up at 8?" Austin suggested, "Isn't that a little late?" Ally asked, a bit confused, "I guess so, but 8 o'clock isn't _that_ late," he replied, "Ok then," Ally replied.

 _Bang Bang!_

Ally hastily put on her shoes and grabbed her purse before she answered her apartment door, "Ready?" Austin asked, he hadn't dressed up much, just a button up, collared shirt and some nice jeans with a black blazer. Ally was wearing a simple white shirt with a blue skirt. She nodded and locked her apartment behind her as they walked out to Austin's car.

They ended up just driving around town, talking all the while; finally, at about 9 o'clock they stopped at the beach, they got out of the car and walked along the beach, hand in hand.

"I really don't know how I survived without having you around for four years!" Austin said, and Ally nodded and said, "Yeah, but let's not dwell in the past, there is so much for us in the future," Austin stopped and looked at her, "Somehow, I think Harvard has made you smarter, if that's even possible," he said with a smile, and pulled Ally close.

As the night got hotter Austin subtly lead them closer and closer to the water, suddenly Ally caught on and tried to veer away from the tide. "Aw come on, don't tell me you still don't like the water," Austin said teasingly, Ally shook her head, "Nope, the seaweed, the weird feel of the sand, the fish, the dirty water, I don't trust it," she said, "Aw your no fun," Austin laughed and kicked some water at her. Ally only glared at him but Austin saw the beginnings of a smile as he splashed her again. "Oh, you asked for it," Ally said, and walked closer to the water to splash some water at him, "Oh, look who just got fun!" Austin proclaimed, splashing water back at her, there was then an outbreak of a full out splash-war between the two. A few minutes later Ally stumbled and fell into the shallow water, "Winner!" Austin cheered, "Just because I fell doesn't mean you win," Ally said, and Austin stretched out a hand to help her up, "Yes it does," he said, Ally rolled her eyes, "Let's get back to the car," she said.

When they reached the parking lot they didn't actually get in the car, instead they climbed on top of the hood and stared up at the stars. "Theirs the big dipper!" Ally said, pointing to a constellation that was above them, "And there's the North Star!" she said again, pointing to a star nearby, "Hey look, a red star!" Austin said, "And it's moving! Wait…" Ally laughed, "That's an airplane!" she exclaimed, "Right… yeah, I knew that!" Austin said hastily. That's how they spent the rest of the night, curled up on the hood of Austin's car, counting the stars and the airplanes.

Ally yawned, "Tired?" Austin asked, "A little," she said and Austin could tell she was struggling to keep her eyes open while cuddled against him with her head on his shoulder, "Probably a bit more than a little," Austin said and planted a kiss on her forehead. "Perhaps we _should_ get going," Ally mumbled, "Yeah," Austin says and gets off the hood, extending a hand to help Ally down.

While driving back to Ally's apartment Austin looked to the passenger seat to see Ally asleep, her head resting on the strap of her seat-belt, he smiled. When they actually did get to Ally's apartment Austin looked at Ally again and finally ended up waking her up, "Huh?" she asked, "Wait I feel asleep?!" Austin laughed a little, "yeah," he said, "We are at you apartment," Ally yawned, "Ok." She got out of the car and they walked up to her apartment. Ally didn't even bother going to her bed and just lay down on her couch, Austin grabbed a nearby blanket and lay it over her, "We should do this again," he said, Ally just nodded a little. Austin yawned, "I better be going," he said, but Ally was already asleep, "Good night beautiful," he murmured, and walked out of the apartment.

 _ok, the ending is a bit sappy but deal with it ;P_

* * *

 **Hello again! before you go onto the next chapter/story i would like to say something, and i am sure many of you will skip this and you can! i am not forcing you to read this but a few people might want to hear what i have to say: With Austin and Ally being over us fans (or at least me, i am NOT speaking for everyone) only have Fanfiction if we want to get new Auslly or Austin and Ally related stories, but unfortunately much of the Fanfic i find out their is not show or character accurate, and this tends to annoy me, i dont know about anyone else, but if you are an Austin and Ally Fanfic writer if you could try to write a bit more show accurate and character accurate stories, i would appreciate it, and i'm sure some other people would like it too, now dont get me wrong their are some awesome stories out their and i am not telling you to stop writing your stories, i'm sure they are great, continue writing them! i am just saying i think we need a balance between show/character accurate stories and... the not show/character accurate stories... i really really do not mean to offend anyone and i am NOT speaking for everyone and i am sorry this is so long, i just feel very strongly about this and have been wanting to say this for a while, please dont hate me! :(**

 **If you agree please spread the message, if not... what didnt you skip this?!**

(ps i promise this wont appear in every chapter)


	2. Shorter and Struggles

**Hello! so this is going to be a collection of Austin and Ally one-shots relating to the show! i dont have any set upload time...**

 **sorry if this one is kinda bad, i just kinda wanted to write Austin's reaction to Ally cutting her hair ;P i will take requests for future one-shots as well! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*like, 4 years after they got back together in Duets and Destinty*

 _Urg, come on!_ Ally thought, trying to pull her comb through a stubborn knot in her hair as she walked up the stairs to the practice room. _How come it's so much easier for me to think in here than anywhere else?_ Ally wondered as she entered the room, she then saw Austin sitting at the piano and answered her own question. Austin turned around to see who had entered the room even though there was really only one person who would at the moment. Dez was directing another _Claws! Dun Dun Dun!_ Movie and Trish was staring in it, so Austin and Ally were managing the Music Factory.

"Troubles?" Austin asked, seeing Ally still struggling with her hair, which now ran about all the way down her back, "Yes, you know, I've been thinking of cutting it." She said, finally getting the knot out, and Austin fell off the piano seat in surprise and horror. "Woah woah woah… you didn't really suggest cutting your hair did you!? Please tell me you mean a trim!" Austin said, getting up, "Yeah, no, I mean cutting it short," Ally said, putting the comb down. "NO! NO! DON'T. DO. IT!" Austin said, putting his hands on her shoulders and shaking her a little, Ally pulled away, "I don't mean really short, like a bob, just shoulder length, it's been getting really tangly," she said, "DON'T DO IT!" Austin said again as Ally sat down on the couch and Austin sat down beside her. "Why are you freaking out so much about me cutting my hair?" Ally asked, looking at Austin with a smile, "Because it's pretty," (:I) he replied, and couldn't stop himself from brushing a strand aside. Ally smiled, "Awww, you're so sweet, but I really think I should cut it, I mean I didn't complain when you cut _your_ hair," she said, Austin smirked, "That's not how I remember it, from what I remember you freaked out to." A few months earlier Austin had cut his hair because it was getting to long and always got in his face. "I didn't freak out as much as you are," Ally countered, Austin opened his mouth to say something but closed it again when he couldn't think of anything, "I'm cutting my hair whether you like it or not," Ally said stubbornly (;P), "and anyway it's not like it's not gonna grow back," she continued. "I guess so," Austin replied, "I'm going out later today so I will need you to give a few extra lessons if you don't mind," Ally said, pulling out her phone to check her schedule, Austin leaned over over to see it to, "Ok, a drum lesson, a guitar, and violin, I can do that," Austin said nodding, "Thanks, you're the best," Ally said planting a kiss on his check, "I better get going, Lauren should be here soon for her piano lesson." She said and walked out of the room.

Later that day Ally came back from her hair appointment with her hair reaching just below her shoulders. When she walked into the Music Factory, where Austin was just finishing up a lesson, he couldn't help but stare, partially in horror, partially in admiration, for a few moments. Ally watched the last few minutes of the lesson and when the kid (Dennis) had left Austin walked over to her. "You like?" Ally asked tentatively, "It's short," Austin replied, "Very short," Ally rolled her eyes, "That doesn't answer my question," Ally said, "It looks nice, may take some getting used to, you know I've never seen you with hair this short," Austin said. "Yes you have, my hair was this short when we meet," Ally said, rolling her eyes, "Well its been a few years since then," Austin said.

 _Ok, really lame ending, sorry, i couldnt find a way to end it..._

* * *

 **Hello again! before you go onto the next chapter/story i would like to say something, and i am sure many of you will skip this and you can! i am not forcing you to read this but a few people might want to hear what i have to say: With Austin and Ally being over us fans (or at least me, i am NOT speaking for everyone) only have Fanfiction if we want to get new Auslly or Austin and Ally related stories, but unfortunately much of the Fanfic i find out their is not show or character accurate, and this tends to annoy me, i dont know about anyone else, but if you are an Austin and Ally Fanfic writer if you could try to write a bit more show accurate and character accurate stories, i would appreciate it, and i'm sure some other people would like it too, now dont get me wrong their are some awesome stories out their and i am not telling you to stop writing your stories, i'm sure they are great, continue writing them! i am just saying i think we need a balance between show/character accurate stories and... the not show/character accurate stories... i really really do not mean to offend anyone and i am NOT speaking for everyone and i am sorry this is so long, i just feel very strongly about this and have been wanting to say this for a while, please dont hate me! :(**


	3. Paparazzi and Panic

**Hello again! so i couldn't come up with any really good ideas for this update so i just quick wrote a story about Ally having a panic attack! sorry if it is bad, i have never had a panic attack myself so i don't know the details, luckily thanks to Ally's wonderful description of one in Critics and Confidence i think i did pretty well! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Even though Ally had gotten over her stage fright she was still susceptible to panic attacks, especially if the paparazzi was involved.

Ally was out with Austin getting something to eat in London one night while on their world tour, Ally decided to walk back the short way to the bus while Austin finished up and payed. As she was nearing the hotel she thought she heard footsteps behind her, at first she thought it was just other people but when she looked behind her she saw several cameras. About six reporters were behind her, the paparazzi.

When Ally looked forward again she took a deep breath and walked normally, as if she hadn't seen them, but a few moments later she heard their footsteps get closer. Ally didn't risk looking behind her but she sped up a little to a speed-walk. The footsteps got faster and Ally felt her heart begin to race, she tried to find a place she could hide from them and saw an alley up ahead, she tried to duck into it as fast as she could. Unfortunately they must have seen her and they followed her in.

Ally's hands started to tingle and she felt them get a bit sweaty as the reporters endlessly asked her questions. She looked to the side and noticed a gap between the wall and a reporter, she made a dash for it and squeezed out of the gap.

As she ran back onto the sidewalk she ran right into a tall man, he looked down and she felt his arms instantly wrap around her, Ally looked up and saw Austin standing there, holding her tight as her breathing became quicker and heavier. Austin looked behind her and saw the reporters there, "Stay close," he said, keeping calm and Ally nodded. Austin calmly continued to walk along the sidewalk, his arm draped around Ally's shoulders.

Moments later, though, the footsteps resumed, Austin continued to walk on calmly but when the reporters sped up a little to catch up the them and started asking questions he let go of Ally and quickly turned around. "Would you stop!? Can you not see what is going on!?" Austin demanded, gesturing a little to Ally, who was still breathing heavily behind him. "Do you have _no_ respect!? If you want to ask us anything do it some other time!" he said angrily. Suddenly he walked up to one of the reporters, yanked the camera out of their hands and threw it to the ground, he then turned around and walked away, putting his arm around Ally's shoulder again.

Ally was shocked and a little scared at how upset Austin had gotten, in all her years of knowing him he had never gotten mad like that. Austin's arm was tense on her shoulders and though she could tell he was trying to be calm he was failing, which didn't help her, as her heart was still beating fast and her breathing heavy.

Several minutes later they got back to the bus and climbed on, Ally sat down on the couch and stared at the floor, Austin sat down beside her in silence. Strangely, Ally didn't get much comfort from him being there, she felt as if she didn't even know Austin any more…

Eventually Ally calmed down and Austin leaned over a little to look in her face and asked, "What happened back there?" Ally shook her head a little, "The paparazzi again…" she answered absently, Austin caught on quickly. "Ally what's wrong?" Ally looked at him, "What happened to _you_ back there?" she asked, "It was like I was watching a different person, i-it's not you…" she trailed off. Austin looked at her and saw a few tears forming in her eyes, along with… fear?!

"Ally, I am so, so sorry…" Austin said, "I just hated seeing you like that… I-I couldn't let them continue to bug you, what really upset me was that they didn't see that you were panicking…" he finished and embraced her in a tight hug, Ally hugged him back and a tear rolled down her cheek.

"If you want to cry I'll be your shoulder, if you want to laugh I'll be your smile, if you want to fly, I will be your sky anything you need that's what I'll be," Austin whispered into Ally's ear, and Ally smiled at the memories. Austin bent his head down and kissed the top of Ally's head.

 _Sorry, i got carried away with the ending... (what is with me and critiquing my endings!?)_

* * *

 **sorry if the POVs/third person thing i had going on was kinda confusing... and that its so short... please leave suggestions for more one-shots!**


	4. Boxes and Broken

**Alrighty so this one-shot was suggested to me by** **Pseudonymous, i have been meaning to write something like this but couldnt think of a good story line, so thanks Pseudonymous! anyway today we are taking a HUGE step back from where i have been writing to shortly after Buzz Cuts and Beginnings! remember i will take story suggestions (like this one ;P) so leave them in the comments/reviews, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

*btw it's after hours…*

"Thanks again Austin; with my Dad off at his convention you've been a huge help unpacking this new shipment of instruments," Ally said as she set down a box in the upstairs storage room, "No problem," Austin said, walking in behind her. They walked back down the stairs, only a few more boxes sat on the counter in the center of the room, which they brought up, eventually there were two boxes left and one was very heavy. "Ok, you wait down here, while I bring that one up," Ally said pointing to the smaller box, "Wouldn't it be faster if I just carried this box up?" Austin asked, patting the large box, "No! You could get hurt, I am helping you carry that one up," Ally said and walked back upstairs with the box.

When she came out of the storage room she saw Austin carrying the box up the steps, "Austin! I told you you're going to need help with that!" Ally said in an annoyed tone, Austin looked up at her and said, "Relax Ally I'm going to be fine." Ally ran down a few steps to help him carry it up, but as she was lifting it up it slipped and started to fall down, she grappled at the top, trying to grab it but couldn't get a hold on the smooth cardboard. She watched in terror as the box fell, knocking Austin down as they both tumbled down the stairs, Austin finally landing on the ground, face-first and the box landing on his leg.

"AUSTIN!" Ally shrieked and ran down the stairs to check on him and knelt beside him, "Austin, Austin are you ok?!" she asked in horror. _Of course he's not idiot! He just fell down a flight of stairs and has a huge box on his leg!_ Ally took a breath and started to push the box off his leg, finally she got it off but was unsure of what to do next, _Ok, stop panicking Ally, you_ know _what to do, call 911 right now!_ She pulled out her phone and quickly punched in the three numbers and impatiently waited while the phone rang.

A few moments later a cheerful voice answered, "Hello? What do you need help with?" the lady asked, "Yeah, hi, my friend just fell down a flight of stairs and a huge box landed on him, I need an ambulance _now!_ " Ally informed urgently, "Yes, where are you?" the lady said, "Sonic Boom, in the Miami Mall," Ally said, glancing at Austin, he didn't move and his shallow breathing was the only thing telling her he was alive. "Great, we will be sending one your way now," the lady said and hung up.

Ally quickly texted Dez, Trish and his parents telling them what happened then looked at Austin again. _Should I move him?_ Ally asked herself, _probably not… what it I make it worse!?_ She thought franticly, tears starting to form in her eyes, finally she decided to at least try to prop him against the stairs. When she turned him over she noticed a deep cut on his forehead, immediately she ran up to the bathroom, got some paper towels wet and pressed them against the bleeding cut. Ally sat like that, knelt next to him, trying to avoid thinking the worst.

Several minutes later she heard a siren, luckily Sonic Boom was on the outside edge of the mall and was easy to access from the outside; soon she looked up and saw two people rush into the store, a stretcher between them. "Where is he?" one asked Ally, "Never mind," he said as he saw him next to her, Ally stepped back helplessly as the two people lifted Austin onto the stretcher and followed as they wheeled him out into the vacant mall.

"Would you like a ride miss?" the second person, a woman, asked when they got to the ambulance, Ally looked at Austin, while the door closed and nodded, "Sure," she said, and climbed in. On the way to the hospital she texted Dez, Trish and Austin's parents again, _we're going to the Miami hospital, meet us there_ it said.

Early the next day Ally got a text from Mrs. Moon—who had stayed at the hospital all night with Austin, Ally would've if Mr. Moon didn't insist she go home and sleep—saying that they could now go in and see Austin. Ally quickly got dressed and ran out to her car and drove the short drive to the hospital.

When she entered the building the receptionist at the visitor's desk looked up at her, "How may I help you?" she asked, "Do you know where Austin Moon is?" Ally asked, the receptionist looked at her computer and clicked a few things until she said, "Fourth floor, room D29," she said and turned back to her work. Ally nodded her thanks and walked over to the elevator, trying not to seem like she was in a rush, repeating D29 in her head over and over again. The elevator ride felt as if it lasted forever and when she finally got to the fourth floor she wandered around, looking for D29. Suddenly Mrs. Moon appeared, "Ally, there you are, come with me," she said and lead her to Austin's room.

It wasn't as bad as Ally feared, he wasn't hooked up to anything and didn't _appear_ to be in any sort of pain, in fact he seemed unusually calm. "Hello Ally," Mr. Moon said as she entered, "So, how is he?" Ally asked right away, "He will be fine," Mrs. Moon said, "He got a pretty bad cut on his head and had to get a few stitches, he also broke his kneecap and a rib…" she continued. A few tears started rolling down Ally's cheeks again as she sat in a chair beside Austin's bed. "We're going to go get something to eat," Mr. Moon said and got up, "Do you want anything?" he asked Ally, "No, I'll be fine," she replied.

 _This is all my fault, I never should've left him with that box, I never should have helped him…_ Ally thought, scooting her chair closer to the bed and taking Austin's hand in hers, she stared at him in silence, his peacefulness kinda freaking her out. Just then she saw him stir and his eyes fluttered open, "Austin!" Ally said with a sigh of relief, "Of course I'm ok," he said with a weak smile, he then lifted his hand and wiped several tears off Ally's cheeks. "I'm so sorry," she murmured, "It wasn't your fault Ally, it was mine," Austin said, "No, I shouldn't have left you with that box," Ally argued, "No Ally; it was my fault! I should have known this would happen!" Austin said sternly, Ally didn't argue anymore and they sat in silence.

Despite Austin's reassurances Ally still blamed herself for his accident. Ally stayed with Austin the rest of the day and well into the night as Dez and Trish and the Moons came and went throughout the day, the only reason she went home again that night was because Austin insisted on it. Ally continued to visit Austin every day, though four days after the accident she had to go back to work, but she cut the hours a little temporarily and got Carrie to work longer shifts so she could stay with him longer.

 **(ok this part is 2 days after the accident)** "Hey Ally," Austin said as Ally walked in the next day, "You hungry?" he asked, propped up by some pillows, "Um… I guess so, why?" she asked, "Theirs's pudding for you on the table," he said, pointing to the table next to his bed, Ally smiled eagerly, pudding was her favorite treat in the world, besides pickles of course. "Why do you have this anyway? I thought you hated pudding," she asked, opening the little cup, "I do, my parents accidentally brought me some earlier, I decided to save it for you instead of throwing the whole thing away," Austin said.

Two days later Austin was getting restless, and the doctor finally said that he could get up and move around a little, but he would have to use a wheel chair, at least until his ribs were healed enough for him to use crutches. "Finally!" Austin said when his dad brought the folded-up wheel chair in, he would have gotten up earlier but his mom and Ally were there and he didn't want to risk getting in trouble.

When he actually did get up—with the help of his dad—Austin ached all over, his limbs were stiff from lying in bed for the past few days, not to mention the two bones that were still healing. As he sat down he suddenly felt very self-conscience, he was used to towering over Ally and his mom and being at eye level with his dad, not to mention that he had always been able to do things by himself, he was _Austin Moon_ for crying out loud! Now needing to be pushed around in a wheel chair made him feel very helpless.

"Aw you're so tiny now," Ally teased, Austin gave her an unamused look, "Well now I get to see the world from your point of view," he countered, "Are you implying I'm short!?" Ally said, "I'm not _implying_ anything, you are short," Austin said, suddenly feeling a bit comfortable in the chair. "That is offensive!" Ally exclaimed, though she was smiling a bit, "Can you dunk a basketball?" Austin challenged, "Well I guess not but that doesn't make me short!" Ally said after a moment and Austin started laughing.

Ally pushed Austin's wheel chair down to the food court, where they meet Trish and Dez, and they all simply chatted, Trish continuing Ally's teasing of how short Austin was for now. When they all finished eating Austin grabbed a chocolate pudding cup that Dez had brought back and gave it to Ally, every day since his parents had accidentally given him one Austin had got a pudding cup and saved it for when Ally came, today was no different. Ally eagerly accepted the cup and opened it, "Thanks!" she said and ate it slowly so that it would last longer.

The days slowly elapsed and about a week after Austin got into the hospital he was told he could leave, though he still had to use crutches and not lift heavy objects. "See you should have listened to me!" Ally told Austin as they walked out of the hospital, "No lifting heavy objects!" Austin rolled his eyes, "Just a few days ago you were blaming yourself for this!" he objected. Ally bit her lip, "I never said I still don't," she mumbled, "Ally when are you going to see this was entirely my fault! _I_ didn't listen to you, _I_ was reckless enough to carry the box up by myself, _I_ didn't think about the consequences," Austin said fiercely. They stopped at the elevator and Austin gently lifted Ally's chin up, "Look, it doesn't matter anymore, I'm fine, everything is going to be fine," he said gently and kissed her.

A few seconds later the elevator dinged and opened, luckily no one was inside so the two got right in.

 _OMG sorry the ending is so bad... i really couldnt find a way to end it..._

* * *

 **Wow! this is really, really long.. and two 'dramatic' stories in a row for me! thats a record! i never write stories like this! the next one will probably not be as dramatic ;P**

 **Ok, i really hope you enjoyed this, it was really hard for me to write this whole thing so i hope it was ok... please give me any suggestions for future one-shots!**

 **(oh and their was a hidden little easter-egg in Austin's room number, tell me if you caught it! i'll tell you in the beginning of the next story ;P)**


	5. QUICK UPDATE!

**_QUICK UPDATE!_**

 **Alright, so i have a lot to say and i don't really want to put it all in my Author's Notes in my next story, first of all, i did put a hidden reference in Austin's room number in the last story (won't reveal that now) and i just want to know if you think i should add any more references to future stories or even guest stars!**

 **second, as i am getting more views i have also gotten some more reviews (continue reviewing i love reading everyone's reviews!) so i am considering doing a few review replies at the end of my stories...**

 **also i am still trying to figure out solid upload times, or if their ever will be, right now i have soooo many stories planned (though you can still suggest) and i am just uploading whenever i finish typing one up, so for now i am uploading at least once a week, school is keeping me rather busy but again, i will upload at least once a week**

 **i have also been getting a lot of requests for some Auslly marriage stuff and that will be coming up! at least after Valentine's day where i have something Trish related planned!**

 **i think that is all i have to say right now, thank you all for your continued support i really appreciate it! :) i just want to give a special thank you to LoveShipper for your continued support! thank you all bye!**

 **(new story may be posted tomorrow!)**


	6. Dreams and Departure (Just a Dream)

**Hello! I am sooo sorry i didnt post yesterday! my teachers at school were just like, "NOPE! imma give you a bunch of homework tonight k?" so yeah... enough with all my excuses!**

 **so anyway, in the last story i said their was an Easter egg in Austin's room number (D29) and as of uploading this devoted2auslly has caught it! its Ross' birthday! D = December; 29th! also, if you didn't read the update i am going to start doing some review replies after the actual story!**

 **now i said i wold try to not do any non-story-accurate stories but i heard the song Just a Dream and i kinda want parts of Duets and Destiny to simply be a dream so yeah... in this version they never broke up for 4 years...**

* * *

*a few months after Musicals and Moving on, probably like August*

Austin woke up with a jolt and quickly sat up and looked around.

He was in his bed.

In his room.

In Miami.

Before he could think properly Austin grabbed his phone from the nightstand nearby and called Ally. As he waited for her to answer he looked at the clock, it was 2:34 in the morning. _Ally won't mind, right? She'll understand, right?_ Austin thought, finally Ally picked up.

"Hello?" for some reason Ally didn't sound as if she just woke up. "Um... hi Ally, sorry if I woke you but..." Austin suddenly paused, hoping what he said next didn't sound insane. "We're still together, right?! We're still dating, right?!" Austin blurted.

"Wait what!? Of course we are! Why would you think otherwise?!" Ally asked in surprise, there was a long pause, "Um... never mind, its stupid," Austin said finally. "Austin, it cant be stupid if you actually thought we weren't together any more," Ally said patiently. "Fine... it was a dream, but it seemed so real!" Austin finally admitted.

"A dream?" Ally asked, "I know its stupid..." Austin said, though Ally truly sounded interested when she said, "Tell me more."

"Well, you were at Harvard and I was touring... then we broke up and didn't talk to each other... or see each other for 4 years!" Austin said, not bothering to add details. Ally was silent, in fact there was such a long pause Austin was worried she had hung up, finally she said, "I-I had the same dream, or at least a similar one," just loud enough so the phone could pick it up...

 _That must be why she sounded awake, it must have woken her up to..._ Austin thought. "Promise me that will never happen," Austin demanded, "Never, i promise," Ally said.

* * *

*2 days later, at the airport*

"Do you have to leave so early?" Austin asked, "Yes, school starts in two weeks and I want to get everything prepared so that I don't have to do it the day before the first day," Ally replied, being her usual, prepared self.

Ally was leaving for Harvard and Austin was really sad to see her go, not to mention that their shared dream has kinda been freaking him out the past two days. To Austin it seemed the dream had just slipped Ally's mind, passed off as just, well, a dream. Which made since, Ally has always been factual and didn't really believe in future-predicting or dreams being reality. Though this time was an exception for her, the dream really scared her as much as it did Austin.

"Are you sure you can't leave next week?" Austin asked, "And not have time to familiarize myself with the place?" Ally asked, then shook her head "I think not!" Austin sighed. "Look Austin I know that dream must have spooked you but I promise it will never happen!" Ally told him, "I-it didn't spook me!" Austin said, Ally's eyebrows rose a little, "Are you sure? Cause I'm worried too," she said, "Fine it spooked me!" he admitted.

"Look, your coming to Massachusetts next month for 3 days! We will see each other then, not to mention we can call, text, Skype, Facetime, their are so many ways people can communicate now, its almost insane!" Ally reassured him. Austin nodded a little, "I know, its just that I'll miss you!" he said, whining a little, "Do you think I _won't_ miss you?" Ally asked, laughing a little.

Austin pulled Ally closed and hugged her tightly, planting a kiss on her head. Suddenly he heard beeping and Ally jumped back, "That's my alarm! I need to get going," she said and gathered her luggage and started walking away. Before she got very far she turned and came back to Austin, "Forgot something," she said, then got on her tip-toes and kissed him, then turned around and walked away.

Thirty minuets later Ally got a call from Austin and laughed a little before she answered it.

(ok _that ending is bad.. and sorry its so short, i just really wanted to get something up!_ _)_

* * *

 **i promised review replies so here they are! (from chapter 4/Boxes and Broken)**

 **LoveShipper: ha ha, yeah thats part of what i was thinking, the other part was that he needed to be somewhere or something XD**

 **Aiq: thanks for the ideas! and most of these stories are placed after Duets and Destiny (well before the 10 years later part), but i am planning to write something like those suggestions!**

 **lolllipop: well their might be some Auslly marriage stuff coming up so keep watch for it ;P**

 **thanks for being patient and, again, the continued support! bye!**

 **(oh! can someone tell me what AU stands for... is it alternate universe? i feel so stupid asking this ._.)**


	7. Alex and Ava

**Ok, ok i know i promised something Trish related but i couldn't think of much more for that and i was thinking about this story all day at school and i couldn't help myself cause its flipping adorable! (idk how many times i squealed while writing this XD) i hope you enjoy! (btw how was your Valentine's day? i just played Minecraft XD)**

* * *

*about 8 or so years after Duets and Destiny (estimating Ava is about 4 or so and Alex is about 3)

Ava whipped her head around when she heard a car and saw a white one pull into the driveway, she ducked under the book her grandpa was holding and hopped out of his lap to crawl across the couch and saw Austin step out of the car.

"DADDY'S HERE, DADDY'S HERE, DADDY'S HERE!" Ava yelled repeatedly as she ran towards the door with her grandpa following her, "Shh, Ava, you don't want to wake your brother," he said, pointing to Alex who was curled up on the couch. "Daddy's here, Daddy's here, Daddy's here!" she continued to say—though quieter—as Austin walked in.

"Hey Ava," Austin said, laughing a little at his daughter's crazy antics, "Did you have fun with Grampa Lester?" he asked and Ava nodded enthusiastically as Lester walked into the room carrying Alex, who was now awake.

Austin took Alex from Lester and looked down at Ava, "You ready to go?" he asked, Ava nodded again, but Lester shook his head, "You need to get your dolls," he said, "Right," Ava said and ran into the other room to grab two fabric dolls. " _Now_ , you ready to go?" Austin asked again and Ava nodded. "Thanks again Lester," Austin said before they left.

Ava ran out to the car and hopped into her car-seat while Austin buckled Alex in, "So what did you do with Grandpa?" Ally asked from the passenger seat of the car. "Well he played dolls with me and we watched a movie and read books and it was fun!" Ava answered as Austin pulled out of the driveway. "Sounds fun, what movie did you watch?" Ally asked, "It was about wolfs who ride on trees!" Alex replied, "They weren't on the whole tree!" Ava told Alex, "They were on the bark! And the name of the movie was, um… Alpha and Omega," she continued. Ally laughed a little, "Sounds like you had fun," she said.

"What did _yooou_ do?" Ava asked eagerly, "Well we were in the studio working on songs," Austin replied. Even though Austin and Ally now had two kids they still wrote and recorded songs, though they hadn't been on tour in a while. Their fan base hadn't grown much but it hadn't shrunk much either, they were still very popular despite being around for over 15 years.

"Can I come with you next time?!" Ava asked, Austin held back a laugh, "Not yet, maybe when you are older," Austin replied. "But whyyy?!" Ava whined a little, "Ava no whining," Ally reminded her before Austin could reply. "Because you're too little," he said simply, "But I can sing!" Ava told him, Ally laughed at her daughter's persistence, "Maybe, when you get old enough, you can perform with us," she said.

Ava's eyes shone, "Really?!" she asked, "Why not? Do you want to join us Alex?" Austin asked, looking at his son in the mirror. Alex shook his blonde head of curls, "No," was all he said, Austin exchanged a confused look with Ally.

Shortly later they got home and Ally prepared some spaghetti for a late dinner while Austin, Ava and Alex were on the porch watching the fireflies.

"What makes the fireflies glow?" Alex asked, Austin was silent, thinking for a moment, "I do not know, that is a question you should ask Mom," he replied. "Maybe they eat fire and it's bright inside them!" Ava suggested eagerly, "Sadly not Ava," Ally said from the doorway, "Now come on in, dinner is ready."

Once everyone was done with dinner and Ava had helped with the dishes a little Alex and Ava had to get ready for bed.

"Daddy, Daddy! Can you read me a story?" Ava said, running up to him carrying the book, 'Three Little Kittens'. Austin hesitated a moment, he wasn't exactly a fan of the 'Three Little Kittens' book so he looked around and pulled the book 'The Lorax' from the bookshelf nearby. "How about this one?" he asked, Ava jumped up in excitement, dropping her book on the ground and taking 'The Lorax' from Austin and ran off with it to her room. "Ok then…" Austin said before following Ava.

Ava poked her head into Alex's room; "We're reading 'The Lorax'!" she said excitedly and Alex hopped off his bed and ran across the hallway into Ava's room, where Austin was already sitting on the bed.

"Come to join us Alex?" Austin asked, patting the bed next to him and Alex ran over and climbed on. With his two children on either side of him, Austin started reading about the little orange creature who 'speaks for the trees'. Shortly after Austin had started Ally walked in and sat next to Alex, who immediately climbed atop her lap.

When Austin was done with the story everyone was basically asleep, Ally carried Alex over to his room as Austin tucked Ava in. "Daddy?" Ava asked as Austin was walking out of the room, "Yes?" he said in reply, "Can you leave the door open a little tonight?" she requested, "Of course," he replied and left the door open a few inches for her.

Meanwhile in Alex's room Ally was tucking him in, "Mommy, can you sing me a lullaby?" Alex asked sleepily, "What one do you want me to sing?" Ally asked, "The one about the birdy" Alex replied and Ally started to sing.

 _"Hush now darling, don't say a word mama's gonna buy you a mocking bird,_

 _And if that mocking bird don't sing, mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring,_

 _And if that diamond ring turns brass, mama's gonna buy you a looking glass,_

 _And if that looking glass gets broke, mama's gonna buy you a billy goat…"_

Across the hallway Ava listened to her mother's beautiful voice as she sang Ava's favorite lullaby and Ava started to whisper the words to herself as Ally sang.

 _"And if that billy goat won't pull, mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull,_

 _And if that cart and bull tip over, mama's gonna buy you a dog named Rover,_

 _And if that dog named Rover won't bark, mama's gonna buy you a horse and cart_

 _And if that horse and cart fall down you'll still be the sweetest little baby in town."_

By the time Ally was finished Alex and Ava both appeared to be fast asleep, Ally kissed Alex's forehead and walked out of the room.

* * *

The next day Ally entered Ava's room to wake her up for preschool only to find that she wasn't in her bed or her room!

Ally walked downstairs and looked in the kitchen to see if her daughter was already up, though there was no sign of her. Living room? No sign.

Bathroom? Not a trace.

Finally Ally peeked into Alex's room and saw Ava, asleep, on top of Alex's bed, her brown hair spread out on her pillow, and next to her, under the covers though, was Alex.

 _Awww, they're so cute!_ Ally thought and couldn't stop herself from grabbing her phone and taking a picture before walking over and waking Ava.

"Ava get up, you have preschool today," Ally said, shaking her a little bit, though careful not to wake Alex. "But I don't wanna," Ava moaned, "Come on Ava, don't you want to see all your friends?" Ally asked, "No," Ava said and her mom chuckled, "I know you want to, Ava, now get up, or I will get Daddy to wake you up." She said, Ava sat up, "Not Daddy! I don't like being tickled!" she pouted, "Then go to your own room and get dressed," Ally suggested.

Shortly later Ava ran down the stairs, now out of her pajamas, and ran into the kitchen, "Food?" she asked and Ally laughed, placing a plate of eggs and some blueberries on the table. "What were you doing in Alex's room?" Ally asked, Ava finished chewing a blueberry before replying, "He was having nightmares, so he came into my room really late and asked if I would protect him, so I said I would," she said. "Awww, you're a good big sister," Ally said and sat down to eat with Ava.

 _oh my gosh! sorry about the really terrible and abrupt ending! it would've gone on longer if i didn't want to save it for another story..._

* * *

 **was that cute or was. that. cute?! ^-^ anyway, sorry again for the long upload time, school is getting pretty busy... i have also been working on a Lab Rats and Jessie crossover fanfiction called Don't Tell Your Parents with my friends if you want to go check it out!**

 **and i couldn't help but add that lullaby! it is my favorite :) anyone else know it?**

 **now there was another Easter-egg in this one, well technically two... or three... try to name them all! anyway do you think i should write another story with Alex and Ava? and btw none of these one-shots are connected, their is little to no continuity between them...**

 **ok i hope you enjoyed please feel free to leave a review bye!**


	8. Threats

**Alright, honestly i do not know what this is or what i was thinking, but apparently i wrote it, i found it in one of my many notebooks, and i think it has potential to be awesome sooo yeah...**

 **alright i also was told to make the paragraphs shorter which personally is really hard, so i hope this will pass! i also hope you enjoy, feel free to leave a review!**

* * *

 _*honestly i dont know when this is... sometime after Homework & Hidden Talents i guess...*_

"I think we should break up," Ally said and the doors to the elevator opened and she walked in, but Austin just stood there, frozen in shock.

It wasn't until a fan got on the elevator that he snapped out of it "Sorry I have to go," he said to them and when they got onto the level Ally had gotten off on he ran off.

He didn't find her in the building so he went to find her in the Music Factory, finally he found her in the practice room.

"Ally?" he asked tentatively, he was relieved when she replied; "Yes Austin?" but she continued to write in her book.

He quietly walked over and sat on the couch next to her.

"What do you want Austin?" Ally said after a few moments, _still_ writing.

When he didn't say anything she looked up and Austin crashed his lips against hers, Ally was shocked at first and Austin was relived again when she didn't resist and kissed him back—at least for a second, then Ally pulled away.

"Why? Is this about how I've been ignoring you, or I made your dad break his arm?" Austin asked miserably.

Ally hesitated, then shook her head, "It's this," she said and flipped through her book until she found two pages that had a folded sheet of paper between them and gave the paper to Austin.

 _"Ally, I'll be simple, break up with Austin or I will be sure to ruin both your carriers,"_ Austin read out loud, he looked up and saw tears forming in Ally's eyes.

Austin stood up, "Why are you being so stupid!?" he asked, immediately Ally looked up and he saw hurt fill her eyes and a tear roll down her face.

"I already gave up my carrier for you! You should know the only thing I care about is you! Screw my carrier, I would take you over it any day!" Austin continued.

"When I first met you, I never imagined you'd be the best thing to ever happen to me," he recited, Ally laughed a little and wiped a tear away remembering the WMAs two years before.

"I love you Ally, and you know I always will, I don't care how many times I lose my carrier, as long as you are at my side through it all I will be fine," Austin finished.

Ally looked down and grabbed a sun and moon charm that hung around her neck, Austin was kinda surprised she was wearing it.

"I know," Ally murmured, "I… deeply care about you as well."

Austin rolled his eyes, though there was the shadow of a smile on his face as he said, "Say it."

Ally sighed, "I love you too," she said, finally smiling a little as well.

Austin laughed, "Well, what are we going to do about this person," he asked, "Well who would it be?" Ally asked back.

"Brooke kinda hates you," Austin suggested, "So does Tilly…" he continued, "And-"

"Why does every one hate me?!" Ally asked in pouty distress, Austin sat down beside her again and put his arm around her, "I don't hate you," he said, "Well, besides you, and before you say it Trish and Dez!" Ally replied.

* * *

 **ok, abrupt stop/ending but i stopped writing there soooo yeah... this seems like it could be a good three-shot or something... tell me if you think i should make this a separate story!**

 **also i know, this is really, really short but i am working on a million other things and i just wanted to put this up...**

 **ok more review replies!**

 **LoveShipper: ha ha, yeah, (im actually planning another story with Ava, though may not come out soon XD)**

 **LoveandHateLife: thank you! and yeah, im working on separating the paragraphs, im not very good at it, was this an improvement? and thanks for the encouragement! i guess i am a bit over-critical...**


	9. Tags and Teasing

**Alright you know what? Screw upload schedules! I _had_ an order in which I was going to upload my stories but I am totally veering away from that...**

 **Anyway, I have been randomly watching a lot of tag videos & I loved writing about Alex & Ava so I have another Alex & Ava story! **

**Leave a review telling me if I should make more like this a separate series & if you would read it because this was so much fun to write! and if anyone can think of a name for this tell me cause I can't think of a good one...**

 **anyway, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _*Heeeey no timeline thing this time!*_

"Ok Alex, come on, it's going to be fun!" Ava said, pulling her younger brother into the living room, "I still don't get what we are doing anyway," Alex said, stumbling after her.

"It's a tag video! We answer specific questions and then post the video on some sort of website, like YouTube!" Ava explained, "Sounds boring," Alex said, "Urg you live under a rock!" Ava groaned while setting up the camera in front of the couch.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Alex asked, "Never mind that, lets just get into this," Ava said, calming herself down and starting the camera.

"Hello everyone! I am Ava Moon," she started off as Alex sat down, "And with me today is Alex Moon," she said, making a circle with her two pointer fingers before pointing at him and Alex waved a little.

Ava continued on as if she rehearsed what she was going to say a thousand times. "So, we are going to be doing the Sibling Tag, and if you don't know what that is it's pretty simple, we ask some questions and each person answers about the other person, if you don't understand you will soon."

Ava pulled out her phone and scrolled down a little before asking the first question. "Alrighty Alex, who is the oldest?" she asked and pointed to herself a little. "You are," Alex said, though didn't sound very excited about it, "I am!" Ava sang, "I am 14! He is just a little 13 year old," she said in a baby-voice.

Alex just looked at her, clearly unamused and Ava cracked up into laughter, once she started Alex walked over and turned the camera off, he knew that once Ava started laughing it was hard for her to stop.

"Are you ok?" Alex asked after a minuet of Ava laughing, "Seriously? What is so funny?" he asked again, laughing a little as well, "Am I really that funny? Should I get into stand-up comedy?" Alex asked, which only made Ava laugh harder. "I-I'm gonna get some food, bye," Alex said and as he walked away he saw Ava almost fall off the couch.

When Alex got back Ava was taking deep, calming breaths with some giggles in between, "Are you ready now?" Alex asked as he sat down again and Ava nodded, biting her lip to stop herself from laughing.

He started the camera again and Ava started talking again, "Ok, whew! I was laughing for a long time there! Anyway, next question of this tag is: what do you like and dislike about your sibling?"

Alex smiled a little, "Well I am going to be cliché and say that I like you confidence and how unique you are," he said, "I hate how you fangirl about things, and how loud you are," he continued.

Ava nodded a little, "Yeah, yeah I may have a little, tiny Shawn Mendez and Fifth Harmony obsession… and Taylor Swift," she admitted and then continued to what she liked about Alex.

"I like how creative you are and hate how quiet you are, I mean it's kinda scary! Like, are you planning something or what?" she said, waving her hands around in random directions during the last statement. "Ok, what's the next question?" Alex said and Ava read it off.

"What do you and your siblings have in common?" Ava was quiet for a moment and Alex sat there staring at her, suddenly she jumped up.

"Oh my gosh I know!" she exclaimed, "Then tell," Alex said, "We both look like mini versions of our parents," Ava said, and Alex nodded, "Literally… literally, if you took a picture of them and then us and compared them…. They look almost the same…" she continued.

"Well is there anything else?" Alex asked, "No, we're opposites," Ava said and moved on.

"Funniest memory?" she read; yet again, the two were stumped and there was a silence in which they filed through all their memories.

"I can't remember much from childhood, except that it was pretty fun, so I'm just going to say just now when I was laughing for like, 10 minutes because of nothing," Ava finally answered.

"Yeah, I don't know what a funniest memory would be, there are a lot of good ones… Maybe that time you got scared during one of Mom & Dad's concerts when we were still pretty little and Trish had to take you outside," Alex said.

Ava looked surprised that he would mention that, and gave him a death-glare before moving on, "Ok that's it next question!" Ava said, "Most memorable argument?"

"We don't argue," Alex said, "Yes, we do," Ava said, rolling her eyes, "Well about the really stupid things," Alex said. "Then they aren't really memorable," Ava concluded.

"Wait!" Alex said before she could move on, "There was that time I ignored you for several days because you told my friends I didn't want to talk to them," he continued. "Ok, in my defense, you couldn't talk to them then…" Ava said, "Well I wanted to, you didn't have to send them away," Alex said grumpily.

Ava rolled her eyes and moved onto the next question, "Anyway, what do you and your sibling do for fun?" she asked.

"Everything?" Ava answered, "I mean most of the time we play Mario Kart, or other video games… also the classic board games, sports. . ." she continued, listing the things off on her fingers.

Alex nodded, not saying anything because Ava had already listed them all. "Nothing to add? Ok, next," Ava said.

"Alright this one is a kinda short one, describe your sibling in one word," Ava said and both were quiet, each trying to think of a word to sum up the other.

Ava spoke first, "Can I use two words?" she asked, Alex shrugged, and Ava continued to answer. "Well, anyway the first word I would use to describe you is artistic, you paint and draw and sketch a lot and have creative ways of doing things. The second word I would use to describe you is quiet, you don't have much to say…"

Alex nodded, "Ok, well I would describe you as loud," Alex started and before he could finish Ava started singing, "Come on get loud, loud let it out shout it out from the rooftops come on get loud—"

Her singing was cut off by Alex placing his hand over her mouth and continuing on with his answer, looking straight at the camera.

"Ava isn't afraid to be herself and speak her mind and is very optimistic, she is also random and crazy… that's why I choose the word 'loud'," Alex finished and removed his hand from his sister's mouth.

"That is true… very very true… good answer, though you could've just told me to stop," Ava said and looked at her phone for the next question.

Ava grinned and laughed a little as she read it, "Have you ever liked one of their friends? I'll go first, he only has like, two friends so no, I haven't, how about you Alex?" she asked, grinning wildly.

Alex grabbed Ava's wrist and looked at her phone, "oh my gosh," he muttered.

"Come on tell everyone about Cassandra," Ava teased.

He sighed and started to explain very quickly. "So Ava has this friend named Cassandra and when I was eight and she was nine I had a crush on Cassandra and Ava always teased me for it, then she _told_ Cassandra—that was also a pretty memorable argument… but I don't like her anymore!" he said.

Ava nodded, still grinning, "That's the one."

Alex gave her a death-stare, "Can we move onto the next question?" he asked angrily.

Ava nodded, still grinning and read: "Favorite inside joke." Again, both were quiet for a moment, going through all their inside jokes.

Suddenly Ava said: "Vine! Came not only last night!"

Alex rolled his eyes, "So she was really bored one day and so she translate a bunch of songs into different languages then back to English and Lets Not Be Alone Tonight was translated back to 'came not only last night'," he explained.

Ava started giggling a little, "That was the most recent, what other ones are their?"

"Lynch?" Alex suggested, "Oh yeah!" Ava said, "This one isn't as good but, you may know we are related to the Lynches, who made up R5, and when we were younger we didn't know the definition of lynch and then someone told us what it meant, but every single time I hear lynch I still think of the Lynches and not actual lynching…" she explained.

Alex nodded, "Let's move on," he suggested, before they got into some of the weirder ones "That was the last question, now we just need to show them pictures of us when we were younger," Ava said.

"Do we have to? I mean, our parents are famous there are pictures of us on the internet…" Alex pointed out, "Go get some pictures anyway," Ava said and Alex shrugged and turned off the camera before going upstairs to his room.

A few minutes later Alex returned with a thick book and started the camera again as he sat down and flipped through the pages. "He scrapbooks," Ava explained and looked over her brother's shoulder at the pictures.

"This is a good one!" Ava said and held up the book to the camera, "It's that one," she said, pointing to a picture of them when they were about 3 & 4 with Austin in front of a large snowman the three of them had built.

"We were in Colorado, on vacation while visiting family," Ava explained.

"Ok, that's enough," Alex said, taking the book back and closing it, "Let's do the outro!" Ava said.

"That is it for the sibling tag challenge… thing, thanks for watching!" Ava paused, trying to think of how else to end it, she hadn't really planned the end, "Ok, bye!" was all she said.

* * *

 **I'm basically Ava in this one-shot XD anyone find the Easter egg? (they are kinda obvious this time...)**

 **Thanks for the support everyone! I hope it wasn't too rushed & I hope you enjoyed!**


	10. Break Ups and Broken Hearts

**Hello! Sorry it has been so long, I'm on Spring Break now, so I will try to update some more.**

 **Today I decided to upload what I think happened after Austin & Ally broke up... Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 _*5 months after Musicals and Moving On*_

Austin hesitated before speaking, "Ally… um… I-I've been thinking recently… um, about us," he said hesitantly. Ally bit her lip and nodded a little, "So have I," she said and Austin got the feeling she knew where he was going with this.

"M-maybe we need to… t-take a break," Austin finally whispered, he hated to hear the words out loud but they had to be said. Austin saw Ally bite her lip even harder and didn't respond. "B-because of work and college a-and all…" Austin hastily reassured her, though at the same time he felt as if he was reassuring himself too.

"Yeah… m-maybe it would be for… for the best," Ally replied, fixing her eyes on the ground in front of her feet. That was the first time Austin had called performing and touring, 'work'.

Austin inspected her face the best he could and saw regret and sadness etched there, tears also in her eyes. He took a step forward and tightly wrapped his arms around Ally, not wanting to let her go.

 _If you don't want to let her go then why are you!?_ Austin's heart screamed, but his brain told him it would be easier to do it now, when they were still close, that if they didn't they would grow farther apart and make doing it in the future harder. It was strange logic but it was the one Austin had accepted.

Ally hugged Austin back and Austin let her tears fall silently onto his shoulder. Austin moved his hand up a little into Ally's long, soft hair, while Ally's head rested on him.

"It'll be ok, I'll always love you," Austin said, and again, while trying to reassure Ally he also found a little comfort in his words.

"I'll always love you too," Ally repeated, her voice a little muffled. Though after Ally said that Austin knew they were thinking the same thought: _Why are we breaking up then?!_

The next day Ally went to Austin's tour bus to say good bye before she drove back to Harvard, it was a rather quick good bye. Neither of them wanted to hang around to break the other's heart any more. Both thought their logic made no sense.

Ally decided to go onto Netflix and just watch Fuller House that night. She set up her iPad in front of her pillows and lay down on her bed. As the show started and the theme song played Ally leaned her head over a little—out of a habit she still hadn't broken—expecting Austin's shoulder or chest to be there. But there was nothing. Only air. Ally fell a little but quickly sat back up and watched the show some more.

The episode wasn't a very good one and Ally let her mind wander, finally she started to listen. Besides the episode she heard other students in their dorms, the faint sound of cars driving by and the tick of her clock on the wall. Despite the sounds she didn't hear the one sound she wanted to hear right now. Austin's heartbeat or his breathing. Ally had always thought those two things would be a constant, something she could always rely on. Even when he wasn't there Ally still heard it when she wanted to… but now; she couldn't.

All at once the reality of Austin being gone hit her like a truck. Ally paused the episode and turned off the iPad and buried her face in her pillows and started to cry. The tears came slowly at first but soon Ally was silently crying her eyes out onto her pillow, regretting what she had done.

On the tour bus Austin pulled out Ally's song book, he had never really looked at it much after she gave it to him because he was too used to hearing 'Don't touch my book!' from Ally. Now he slowly flipped through the pages, there was a whole page dedicated to her ranting about how he stole her song, another one was a pros and cons list of being Austin's partner. The next page was where they had written 'Break Down the Walls'.

Austin continued to read through their story; how they meet, how he helped her get into MUNY, how she declined, how she performed in place of Taylor, finally he reached the page where 'I Think About You' was written and a slip of paper fell onto Austin's lap. He picked it up and read it, 'There's no way I can make it without you.' It was the slip that came with the flowers two years before.

 _She kept it…_ Austin thought, and his heart broke a bit more, he then grabbed his guitar and started playing 'I Think About You'

* * *

 **Ok, my brain died there, sorry it was so short I will try to upload at least one longer one this week...**


	11. Reunions and Record Labels

**Hi everyone! I'm super sorry it has been so long! (like really really really sorry) We just finished taking state tests (aka finals) so I have been super busy and stressed... And I have like, 5 Word documents for my Auslly stories so I'm kinda working on a lot right now though I've kinda been having some writer's block on all of them...**

 **Also, as I look back on my stories they haven't had a lot of conflict between Auslly, so if anyone wants to suggest something for them to argue about place it in the reviews or PM me cause I kinda wanna write that! XD Also if anyone wants to suggest a story do the same thing and also add some details!**

 **Anyways, I have been getting lots of requests for something right after The Helen Show in Duets and Destiny, and here it is! It may be kinda boring but I couldn't really think of much, I hope you enjoy anyways!**

* * *

 _** Right after the Helen Show incident in Duets & Destiny**_

Austin and Ally's fingers were intertwined as they walked into the Music Factory, since they left the Helen Show set neither had once let go of the other's hand.

"Wow," Austin said, looking around at the Factory that looked exactly as they had left it. "Trish and Dez were really taking care of this place," Ally nodded, "I guess they hoped we would come back," she said.

Austin led the way up the stairs to the practice room and entered it. Nothing had changed, Trish had taken out all her stuff and moved the piano, fosse ball table, jukebox, everything back in. It was as if they never left.

"It looks great," Ally commented. The two of them walked over to the couch and sat down, "Its so good to be back," said Ally.

"I'm just glad I'm back with you," Austin admitted and put his arm around Ally, finally unlocking their fingers.

"So am I," Ally said. Austin pulled Ally close and held her tightly, as if she would disappear as quickly as a snowflake in your hand if he let her go.

In turn Ally cuddled up close to him, her head resting on his shoulder, and let out a little sigh, no pillow in the world was as comfortable as this.

Austin's mind had gone blissfully blank except for his constant relief he was back with Ally and one line from one of their first songs. _There's no way I could make it without you._

Ally's mind, on the other hand, was buzzing with thoughts about being an actual duo and writing and performing and touring, finally it stopped on one, and its wasn't the most positive.

"What are we going to do about Jimmy and Ronnie?" she thought out loud.

"What?" Austin asked, clearly confused.

"We're signed to different record labels," she said and rolled her eyes when Austin just looked back at her blankly. "We're and official duo now! A _single_ act! We can't be signed to _two_ record labels," Ally exclaimed.

Austin let out a sudden, understanding 'oooh'. As if on cue both of their phones rang and both of them picked up, separated from their cuddling.

"Hello Ally, I'm glad you're back to performing and back with Austin…" Ronnie started and it was clear he was trying hard to stay calm. "Just let me get right to the point, you can't be a duo with Austin."

"Hello Austin," Jimmy said through Austin's phone, "I saw the Helen Show and I was thinking… Isn't Ally signed to _Romone_ Records? Isn't Ally with a competing record label?" he continued to ask.

Both Ronnie and Jimmy continued to tell both Ally and Austin that they couldn't be a duo for another minuet, barely letting either get a word in before hanging up.

Austin and Ally looked at each other nervously, "This is going to be a problem…" Austin said.

Ally nodded, "Ronnie doesn't want to let me go." She rested her head back on Austin.

"Neither does Jimmy…" Austin confirmed.

"Maybe they could work together?" Ally suggested hopefully.

"They're opposing record labels, do you think they would?"

Ally was silent for a moment, "I guess not," she finally said.

There was a long silence while both of them thought of solutions. Their blissful peacefulness from before has disappeared and replaced by the stress of the real world.

"I think the best idea we have is to see if they can work together… unless you have anything, Harvard graduate?" Austin finally said.

Ally laughed a little, "No, I guess we can talk to them tomorrow… urg why can't we stay like this forever?!" Ally asked and Austin pulled her closer.

"If this works out we can, I promise," he whispered in her ear and gave Ally a gentle kiss on the head, which was conveniently located right under his chin.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came Trish and Dez, Trish was looking a little nervous, Dez was beaming.

"Guess who heard what happened?" Trish said, doing the same hand thing she had done for years.

Dez plopped down on the chair opposite where Austin and Ally were sitting while Trish stood near the piano.

"Jimmy and Ronnie both called me telling me to try to get this duo idea out of your heads," Trish said.

"Well I think it's the most genius idea since alpaca fur coats!" Dez commented.

Austin shook his head, then nodded, looked confused for a second, then just ended up saying, "We agreed to talk to them tomorrow and see if there is even a chance of them working together."

 _I'm_ not _letting her go again!_ He added in his head, his arm still placed firmly around Ally.

* * *

The next day Jimmy and Ronnie had agreed to meet Austin and Ally separately to properly discuss what would happen now.

Ally sat down the table opposite where Ronnie was sitting and waited for him to start ranting again, which he did.

"I can't believe you said you would be a duo on national television! Let me get straight to the point, now Romone Records is going to get a bad rep. for not accepting new artists _and_ not being open to new ideas!"

"Well, Austin and I were thinking you and Jimmy could work together?" Ally interrupted.

"W-work together?! With the _competition_!?"

"Well they wouldn't be the competition if you worked with him…"

"I'm sorry Ally, I can't! You will continue to be a single act and I know fans are eager to hear more music from you so I want you to work on some songs and be back in the studio in two weeks tops." Ronnie said stubbornly.

Ally felt anger begin to flare up in her, though she tried to push it down and stay calm as she spoke. "Well then _I'm_ sorry Ronnie, if we can't work with Austin and Jimmy then, I'm afraid I'll have to drop from your label, I'm sure Jimmy would welcome another artist."

 _I will not let them take away Austin again!_ She thought, but then, _Maybe that's a bit extreme…_

Ronnie looked taken aback and sat there for a moment, his jaw opening and closing, trying to form words but not being able to. Ally stood up and turned to walk away.

"Wait! Ally… I guess I'll… think, about it," Ronnie chocked out the words and Ally couldn't stop a satisfied grin from creeping across her face.

"Thank you," Ally said and started to walk away. It was a short meeting but a progressive one, at least she got Ronnie to think about it.

Meanwhile Austin was having a little bit more trouble with Jimmy.

"Why did you want to meet me? I already told you, you can't be a duo with Ally; she's under another label!" Jimmy said when Austin had sat down in a chair across from his desk.

"What if you and Ronnie worked together? You could work as one label…" Austin suggested.

"Work together? With another label?! That's never been heard of!"

"Well theirs a first for everything, you and Ronnie will be the first labels to work together."

"Nope, I won't do it, I can't work with Ronnie."

Austin sighed, Jimmy was starting to act like a child and it was getting very annoying. "Look, why don't you want to work with him?!" Austin asked.

"I tried to! When we first entered the music buis we worked together both being the head of one record label, Romone Starr records, but we had our differences and couldn't agree on anything so we had to split, creating two new record labels." Jimmy said and Austin swore he saw little flames in Jimmy's eyes.

 _Ok then… this makes things more difficult… at least he has a reason and isn't just stubborn._

"Well maybe you can work things out, or set your differences aside so that one of you doesn't have to drop one of us." Austin said.

"If Ronnie needs to drop Ally that'd be fine with me, she could just join your act."

Austin sighed, "He doesn't want to drop her though!"

"Welp, looks like you two will continue to be separate acts," Jimmy said pitilessly.

Throughout the whole 'discussion' Austin's irritation level had slowly been rising. "Ok look, if you and Ronnie don't stop acting like _stupid_ children then I'm done! I will no longer be a Starr Recording artist! Call me when you are ready to work with Ronnie."

Austin tried to keep his cool as he stormed out of the room leaving behind a very surprised Jimmy Starr.

* * *

By the time Austin reached the Music Factory, where Ally had told him she would be, he had calmed down.

"So, how'd it go?" Ally asked from the piano seat.

"Ok, I guess, I mean I kinda told Jimmy that if he didn't start getting along with Ronnie I'd quit but other than that it was ok," Austin said, joining her on the seat.

"Same…" Ally replied.

"Wait, WHAT!? You put your record deal on the line too!? But you just got back to music you can't do that!"

"Woah Austin, calm down, I already, kinda… quit…"

Austin gaped at Ally in horror, "You. Did. What!?"

"I already kinda quit…" she said.

"But you just got back to music!" Austin repeated.

Ally sighed, "Austin, I'm one of Ronnie's best artists, I'm sure he would take me back if needed."

"Ok, well what else did he say?" Austin asked.

"Well basically he said he'd think about it." Ally said 'getting straight to the point'.

Austin nodded, "Ok, I guess Jimmy will too, I told him to call me when he's ready to get along with Ronnie. I also found out why they don't want to work together."

"Really? I guess that helps, so why? Don't they wanna work together?" Ally asked.

"Apparently they had a record company a while ago but couldn't agree on anything so they had to split," Austin explained.

Ally nodded, "Oooooh, ok that makes more sense."

The two sat in silence for a moment until Ally's hands found their way onto the piano and started playing the melody she was earlier.

"Maybe we could use these chords?" Austin suggested while playing a G chord then a C chord.

"Perfect!" Ally said, beaming. Even though they hadn't sat at a piano together for four years it was still so easy for the two to write together,as if two pieces of a puzzle had found there place.

The two continued to play the piano and work out a song. When their hands brushed, as they always did, Ally rested her head on Austin's shoulder; that moment would never get old.

* * *

Three days passed and Jimmy still hadn't contacted Austin about working with Ronnie and Austin was starting to get a bit worried that he _really_ would not work with Romone records.

Ronnie, on the other hand, messaged Ally saying that he would work with Jimmy, if Ally were still signed with his label, which, of course, she was.

"What if Jimmy isn't doing it? What if he doesn't drop me? What if he never speaks to me again!?" Austin asked worriedly while walking with Ally to the mall food court, they had been spending the morning writing songs.

"Austin, you're getting worried over nothing, maybe he's still thinking, maybe he's been too busy, and I'm pretty sure he will have to talk to you eventually," Ally reassured him.

"I guess that's true…" Austin said, "Woah they still have Stuff In A Cone here!" he suddenly exclaimed.

Ally looked to where Austin was pointing and sighed, "How? It's not even that good… though I guess they get points for creativity."

Austin ignored her comment and walked over to the counter to order a pancake in a cone while Ally waited for him at a table.

When they had finished eating they went back to the Music Factory to write more. Eventually Trish and Dez stopped by.

"Nothing from Jimmy yet then?" Trish asked, Austin shook his head.

"Well he's a busy man, you can't blame him," Dez said, just then Austin's phone went off and when he checked it he saw a text from Jimmy.

"Good timing," Ally commented.

"YES!" he cheered and quickly swiped to read it. "Fine Austin, I'll try to work with Ronnie, just remember, you're still signed to my label," Austin read out loud.

"Hey look he even put a little duck face!" Dez pointed out, making the face himself.

Trish rolled her eyes, "Doofus," she muttered.

'Great! :) when are you available for a meeting?' Austin texted back, then turned to Ally, "Ally do you know when Ronnie is available for a meeting?" he asked.

Ally shrugged, "I'll ask," she said and pulled out her phone. 'Jimmy agrees to work with us! When are you available for a meeting?' she wrote.

"Now all we need to do is wait for a reply," Dez said, "This could take hours!"

Suddenly Austin's phone went off again, "That wasn't too long," Austin commented.

"He'll be tomorrow, in the morning," Austin read.

Ally's phone went off. "Do they have coordinating schedules?!" she asked before reading the text.

"The earliest he'll be ready is tomorrow," Ally said already texting back a reply, 'we were thinking in the morning?'

They continued figuring out a time and place for a few more minutes until it was finally settled to meet at Shredder's at 9:30.

* * *

The next day Ally got to Shredder's early, at about 9:10, Jimmy and Ronnie came on time, but Austin, as always was late, finally he came at 9:40.

"If you want this to go well I would suggest not coming 10 minutes late!" Ally whispered to him as they sat down, Jimmy and Ronnie across from each other and Austin and Ally next to them.

Ronnie and Jimmy continued to stare at each other from across the table until Austin cleared his throat a little and they looked away.

"So Ronnie…" Jimmy started coldly, "It seems two of our clients want to work together," he continued formally

Austin and Ally exchanged a nervous glance.

"But neither of us is going to let them go," Ronnie said with equal coldness and formality.

"Which is why we suggested working together. . ." Ally interjected.

It was silent for a while longer, until Austin finally broke, "Ok, are you guys going to be able to set your differences aside and work together or not!?" he burst out. _Remember what's on the line…_ he added to them in his head.

Jimmy started to nod a little, "Fine, I will but _only_ if Ronnie won't disagree with everything I say!" he said, and if his word were weapons, Austin was pretty sure Ronnie would be dead by now.

Ronnie exchanged the glare evenly, "I will, if he will," he retorted.

Ally quickly jumped in with her logic, "And he already agreed so I guess we're good, you two can work together meaning that we can work together as well!"

"I guess so," Ronnie said and Jimmy nodded. Austin thought he saw the smallest hint of a smile when Jimmy glanced at Ronnie in which Ronnie may, or may not have returned, though the exchange was so quick he wasn't even sure if it had happened.

Austin and Ally tried to keep their cool while the two head-of-records left and they hurried back to the Music Factory.

"YES! We can stay together!" Austin cheered, embracing Ally in a tight hug.

"That could have gone so much worse," she said when they finally separated.

"Now we just need to make sure nothing happens to make them want to stop working together," Austin pointed out. Ally nodded, "I guess so."

The two sat down on the couch and talked about when their world tour would be, where they would go, what songs they would perform, etc.

 _Sorry, abrupt ending..._

* * *

 **Oh my gosh that was my longest one so far! (about 800 words longer then Boxes and Broken!) I hope you enjoyed! And this is the first appearance of Trish and Dez! I'm really surprised they haven't appeared earlier... Also, thanks for your patience! Anyway bye 'till next time! (hopefully it will be sooner)**


	12. ANOTHER UPDATE!

**UPDATE:**

 **Oh my gosh, I am soooooo sorry it has been so long! First I've had writers block for a few weeks now and then my laptop broke like, 2 or 3 weeks ago and I couldn't log in on my phone... Luckily I still have all my files so I can still update, I'll try to update a few this week, but they might not be very long (or very good).**

 **Anyways thank you all so much for your patience and I am really sorry I haven't been able to update, school is out now as well so I will have more time to write.**


	13. Grief and Goners

**I'm so sorry I haven't been posting! I've been working really hard on this and also am having a bad case of writers block so please, if you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or put them in the reviews.**

 **So I mentioned in my last update that I will probably post shorter, fluff ones but this one is not short or fluff... I actually did a lot research! So please enjoy for now and I won't say when I will post next because it probably won't be the time I say...**

* * *

* _a few months after the "10 years later" part of Duets and Destiny*_

"Ally, come here!" Austin called from the living room and Ally appeared around the corner a few moments later, Austin was looking nervous as he held the phone.

"It's for you," he said handing her the phone.

"Yes, this is Ally," she said to the person on the other end, the rest of the conversation consisted mostly of Ally nodding and saying "Mhm… yes… ok…" when she hung up she looked over at Austin on the couch, her face pale and looking utterly terrified.

"M-my mom's sick… possibly fatally…" Ally muttered and Austin immediately stood up and sat Ally down before pulling her close and holding her tightly, letting her tears fall into his shirt.

"Shhh Ally, it'll all be ok, the doctors can help her, it'll be ok," Austin kept repeating and stroked her hair gently, holding her close as you would a child whose favorite toy had been taken away.

After a while Ally's tears had stopped, "Ally," Austin started and she looked up at him, "Will they allow visitors?" he asked.

Ally nodded, "My dad is already there, she was flown in yesterday to get better care here, so she's been in the hospital about a day."

"Did they tell you what she has?" Austin persisted, Ally shook her head and a few tears welled up in her eyes again, but she stubbornly wiped them away. "You stay here and watch Alex and Ava, I'm going to see her," Ally said.

"Not alone!" Austin argued, but Ally smiled a little, "Don't worry, my dad is already there, remember?" Austin considered it, then nodded and let her go.

Ally called her dad when she got to the hospital and she met him at the entrance and Lester lead his daughter to the small room her mom was laying in.

"Did they tell you what she has?" Mr. Dawson asked on their way up.

"No, they just told me it could be fatal." Ally replied

"Well she has yellow fever… it's not very bad currently but they want to keep an eye on her in case it does… she can either get better or worse from here…"

"Do they know how she got it?"

Mr. Dawson hesitated before answering, "The doctors believe it was… transmitted to her, from a mosquito or one of the orangutans. Other people at the research center brought her to the doctor in Indonesia, unluckily the people there couldn't help her so they called me and I had them fly her out to the Miami hospital for better and faster care."

Ally was silent when her dad finished, but it was only because they had reached Penny Dawson's room. Ally entered and saw her mom laying down on a bed, looking weak and her skin was yellowed a bit, though despite that Penny's eyes opened when she heard her daughter enter the room.

"Oh Ally, come here," she muttered and Ally obeyed, pulling a chair up next to the bed. "I missed you so much when I was in Indonesia, you and Austin and Trish and even Dez. Oh and little Alex and Ava, how old are they now?"

Ally smiled and answered, "Ava is six and Alex is five." Ms. Dawson nodded but suddenly stopped and laid her head on the pillow, staring up at the ceiling.

"You will tell them what happened right?" Ms. Dawson asked, for a second Ally was confused about what she meant but then answered; "I can't Mom, I can't let this worry them, they're still to young!"

"Do they understand what sickness is?" Ms. Dawson continued without an answer, "Then they will understand that I am sick. I want them to know, I don't want it to seem like I just disappeared."

"Mom don't talk like that, you will get better!"

"Honey, what if I don't? You can't get your hopes too high up, this disease killed thousands of people in the past…"

"That was in like, the 1800s! Medicine has improved drastically."

"Penny, Ally has a point if you don't think you will, you won't" Mr. Dawson added. Ms. Dawson closed her eyes, "I suppose you two are right, I'll make it through."

The next day Austin came with Ally to see Ms. Dawson, though despite her request neither of them told Alex or Ava. It seemed almost like Ms. Dawson was getting better anyways, though the doctors warned them that there was a small chance that the symptoms could come back worse.

And they did, only about 15 hours after they thought she was recovering Ms. Dawson got worse; she ached all over and was now having problems with her heart rate.

"Bring Alex and Ava," Ms. Dawson pleaded Ally again, " _I want to see them_ , they are my only grandchildren." This time, Ally nodded and later that day Alex and Ava came in with Austin.

Alex looked at his currently-unconscious grandma almost fearfully while Ava looked around the room. There were only two chairs in the room so Austin stood, holding Alex, while Ally sat with Ava and Mr. Dawson occupied the second chair..

"You guys know what sickness is right?" Ally asked the two children and Ava answered with "It's when you don't feel good!"

Ally nodded, though she didn't continue, "Well right now Grandma Dawson is very sick… she may not live," Austin finished for her.

Ava now just stared at her grandma, several minutes later Ms. Dawson woke up and looked to the side to see her ex-husband, daughter, son-in-law and two grandchildren all gathered there.

"You brought them," she whispered gratefully to Ally and then looked towards Alex and Ava.

"You two have grown up so much," Ms. Dawson said (in classic old person style), "Ava, so bold and optimistic; much like Trish, you have potential to be great." She now looked towards Alex, "And little Alex, so sweet and quiet, I think you have talents you have yet to show the world, much like your mom." She told the two lovingly.

"Will Grandma be ok?" Alex asked and Austin shook his head and avoided sugar-coating the truth again, "She may not be."

The five sat in silence, the two children understanding that this was a serious time and Ms. Dawson soon drifted back into unconsciousness. After a little bit Austin had Alex and Ava say bye to their grandparents and drove them back home.

Ally and her dad sat in silence for a little bit after Austin left, but after a few moments Ally asked Mr. Dawson something. "Dad, you still love her don't you?"

"Huh? Oh of course I do honey! Love like that doesn't just disappear, you know that too well," he added jokingly and Ally chuckled, remembering the four years her and Austin were apart.

"Yeah, I just wanted to uh… be sure," Ally said and pulled a book out of her purse, she was re-reading Harry Potter again, she was currently on the Prisoner of soon came to join her and stayed until they both left at a round 9,, leaving her dad alone with Ms. Dawson.

Around six o'clock the next morning Ally's phone rang and she answered it with a sleepy "Hello?"

"Ally…" Mr. Dawson said, "It's y-your mom, s-she d-died, just a… a few minutes ago…" he sounded chocked up by tears and his voice had cracked a few times while speaking.

"Wh-what, s-she's… d-dead?! As in n-not living? Not here? Passed away?! Th-that can't be true, it can't be!" Ally said frantically, tears starting to form in her own eyes.

"What's going on?" Austin asked beside Ally, woken by how distraught she sounded.

Ally let her hand and phone fall onto the bed, "Sh-she's dead… m-my mom… d-dead..."

Austin's eyes widened, and moved to comfort her but Ally shed away from him.

"They said she'd be o-okay," Ally whispered, then turned around quickly on the bed, " _You_ had said she's be ok!" she yelled, tears running down her face and her voice cracking. Then she collapsed and Austin pulled Ally close, this time she didn't resist.

"You said she'd be ok, she was supposed to be ok, they said she'd be ok," Ally whispered between gasps as she cried into Austin's chest once again.

"Shh Ally, things like this happen, everything will be ok," Austin said.

Ally looked up at him, "How can things be ok after this!?" she yelled once again, "My mother is _dead_! Has your mom ever died? As far as I know she is still living!"

Austin pulled Ally close, he knew she didn't fully mean what she had just said, he knew the best thing he could do for her at the current moment was to be a pillar of emotional support, and that's what he planned to do.

Ally cried for a while longer and Austin stayed there, allowing her to soak his shirt with tears and leaving only once to get her a glass of water.

When Ally had used up all her tears about thirty minutes later Austin silently turned on the TV in their room, went to Netflix and turned on 'Friends.' After that step he wrapped Ally up in a blanket and went to the fridge downstairs to get some pickles and more water. Ally beamed when she saw him come back with the jar and happily munched the slices as she curled up against Austin to watch a few episodes of 'Friends.'

"I wonder if scientists have mastered cloning yet, or resurrection or something…" Ally said halfway through the second episode.

"I'm pretty sure they haven't," Austin told her.

"Maybe they can give her a mechanical heart and lungs, then she would be alive right?"

"Ally, she may as well be a robot then…"

She sighed and took another sip of water before focusing her attention on the TV again and Austin kissed the top of her head, as if doing so would get rid of all her sadness.

At about 8:30 Trish called, "Hey Ally, I heard what happened? You okay?" she asked nervously when Ally answered the phone.

"I guess I'm ok, I've been watching 'Friends.' And anyway, she can't actually be dead right? She'll come back like in all the movies," Ally answered.

"Ally th-that's not… never mind," Trish said. The two best-friends chatted for a little bit until Trish had to hang up to wake up Magnolia Rose for summer dance camp.

"I'm hungry," Ally heard Alex moan loudly from somewhere down the hall and then Ava quieting him, "Alex! Mommy and Daddy are still sleeping, we don't wanna wake them up!"

"But I _do_ ; I wanna eat something!" Alex said, though quieter now. Austin smiled, "Seems like we can't be in our perfect world forever."

Ally rolled her eyes and paused the TV before getting out of bed and walking down into the kitchen.

"See what you did? You woke Mommy up!" Ava whispered to Alex and they followed her downstairs.

"Would you like anything specific Al?" Ally asked Alex and he paused before eventually shaking his head.

Ally smile, "I guess I'll warm up some waffles then," she said, not wanting to put effort into making something.

Austin soon came downstairs with the pickle jar in hand and put it back in the fridge, when he heard the toaster pop up with the toasted-waffles he got some plates for the four of them and put one waffle on each plate before putting two more in the toaster—one extra each for Alex and Ava.

Ally ate her breakfast in silence, which was very unusual, she was usually talking about what she was going to do or telling everyone else what they had on their schedules—even if they already knew most of the time. Austin noticed this change and didn't want Alex or Ava to think anything was up so he asked, "Ally, what are we doing today?"

"Oh, uh… Ava is having a play-date with one of her friends… I think, and uh… Trish is coming over," Ally answered uncertainly. Austin sighed, the happy-spell from earlier had worn off and Ally had bounced back to her sad state.

Ava looked at the calendar on the kitchen wall, next to the sink, and said "Mommy, I'm not having a play-date with Rachel until tomorrow, can I come with you to see Grandma today instead?" she asked.

Ally's next words we just quiet, almost silent, strings of "uh… uh… um…" before Austin finally cut in, "Mommy's going to visit her alone today, that alright?" he lied. Ava paused before nodding and Ally gave him a quick, appreciative look.

"Aunt Trish and Magnolia _are_ coming over today after lunch anyways so you'll want to be here for that anyways," Austin said, now that wasn't a lie, he had overheard Ally and Trish talking about it via phone earlier.

After breakfast Austin kept Ally in the kitchen while Alex and Ava left to watch morning cartoons. "Ally when are we going to tell them?" He asked.

Ally shook her head, "W-we can't, it's too terrible to tell them."

"What'll they think if we don't tell them?"

Ally didn't have an answer for that. "I'll tell them later," she said finally. Austin shrugged, that was probably the best he would get out of her right now.

Ally went to the living room to join her two kids in watching TV but she was paying no attention and her mind wandered.

Shortly later Mr. Dawson called again, "Ally, are you ok?" He asked this time.

"Yeah, yeah I'm good," Ally said leaving the room, "Are you sure?" He asked, "You don't sound like it.."

"Why did this have to happen?!" Ally moaned desperately.

"The doctors said that she was already growing weak from being so active and other diseases she previously had..."

"Dad, I meant that as a rhetorical question…"

"Oh, right, yes," Mr. Dawson said and went back to his original question, "You _are_ ok though right?"

Ally dramatically rolled her eyes, "Dad do you honestly think I'm fine? How can I be fine? Are you fine? If you're not fine I'm not fine, anyways it only happened a few hours ago _no one_ should be fine!" She rambled, her irritation level rising.

"When will you tell Alex and Ava?" He asked, which was the one question Ally did not want to hear.

"Dad I'll tell them when I feel it's right now can everyone get off my back about it?!"

 _"_ Alright honey, we'll have to plan the funeral soon, bye," Mr. Dawson said and quickly hung up.

Ally re-entered the living room, where Austin and Alex were on the couch and Ava was on the floor in front of the TV. she glanced at Austin with an uncertain look, he jerked his head towards Alex and Ava.

 _I better tell them now shouldn't I? If not, they'll be living a lie!_ Ally thought

"Ok you two," Ally started and muted the TV so that neither of them would get distracted. "Hey!" Ava protested but turned her attention to Ally anyways.

"Uh… kids… G-grandma… i-is gone…" Ally said cautiously.

"Where'd she go?" Alex asked.

 _Crap, I knew they wouldn't understand, I never should've told them!_ Ally's mind went into a panic.

"No buddy, she's gone for good," Austin explained, "She went to heaven."

"But… heaven is where you go when you die…" Ava said, sounding confused.

Ally nodded, "Yes Ava, G-grandma died this morning, you won't be seeing her," tears started forming in her eyes again.

Even though Ava didn't fully grasp the idea of death she did understand they wouldn't be seeing Grandma again and that her mother was sad, so she got up and hugged Ally on the couch, Alex joined in and Austin followed suite completing the group hug.

 _ok, im leaving it there, if i went on any longer it would end up being too long..._

* * *

 **Oh my gosh I made it seem like Penny was so old XD And this is actually really dramatic for me, I've never killed off a character...I also tried adding in some of the 5 stages of grief too, I hope it was ok...**


	14. Sorry I've Been Gone So Long!

**Hey! I'm back from the dead! ok, so school has started, still have writers block, so I found this on my laptop! I know, its horrible, I wrote it a long while back and I'm posting it #ThrowbackTuesday XD**

 **I will try to post a few (very) short chapters that I have been working on for a while** **in the next coming weeks.**

 **And like all the other chapters please PM me with any ideas you may have (non-AU) or leave them in a review, thanks! Anyway here's a terrible one for you!**

* * *

 _Warning: this is short, bad and incomplete!_

"So what exactly are we doing?" Ally asked as she sat down on the couch in the practice room. "We are making a tag video because we were tagged," Austin explained, setting up the camera on a tri-stand. "Aaaand what are we going to do with this video?" Ally asked again as Austin sat down next to her, "Put it on our website of course!" Austin replied.

"Ok then… what is the first question? Actually, what is the name of this even called?" Ally asked, leaning over to look at Austin's phone, which he hid from her.

"No looking at the questions," he said, "And this is the Fun Questions Tag, the first one I found, which is probably very old," he explained.

"Ok well is the camera recording?" Ally asked, and Austin looked at the camera, "Um… no, I'll go do that then we can start," Austin said and got back up to turn on the camera.

"Ok, are we recording now? I think we are good, alright so I am Austin, this is Ally," Austin started, "Hey! Do I not get to introduce myself?" Ally interrupted him, "No…" Austin said then started laughing a little.

Just then the door opened and Dez walked in, "Awesome, Dez is here maybe he can help us!" Ally said.

"Wait help with what?" Austin asked, "Filming this since apparently you're just going to goof around the whole time!" Ally replied.

Dez was already standing behind the camera and had apparently stopped filming. "Ok, what are you guys doing anyway?" he asked, "A tag video, I will tell you when to cut" Austin replied but Dez shook his head. " _I'm_ the director here, _I_ will tell _you_ when to cut." He said.

Austin just shook his head so Ally decided to do the introductions, "Ok, I am Ally Dawson, this crazy person is Austin Moon if you didn't know," she started, which just made Austin laugh even harder at how formal she sounded.

"What are we doing Austin?" she asked, but her only reply was laughter so she took his phone from his now loose grasp and looked at it.

"Apparently we are doing the Fun Questions Tag, soooo how are we going to do this?" Ally asked, luckily Austin had calmed down enough to answer, "We each answer the question about the other," he said, and Ally nodded and looked at the first question.

"Oh dear," she said when she read it, "When is my birthday?" she asked and started laughing a little as Austin thought.

"Seriously?! You have to think about this?! I know your birthday!" Ally said.

"Then when is it?" Austin asked, trying to buy himself some time, "December 29th!" she answered confidently.

"Yeah um… Oh! Your birthday is… Noveemmmbeeeer? Right?" Austin asked, Ally nodded, "What is the date?" she asked, "Um… the… 27th? Right?" Austin replied.

Ally sighed, "No Austin it's the 29th! I am exactly a month older then you!" she exclaimed.

"Ok, cut Dez," Austin said shamefully, Dez sighed, "Austin _I_ am director _I_ tell _YOU_ when to cut! CUT!" he repeated. Ally scrolled through the questions while the camera was off.

"There are a lot of questions!" she said, "Yea, yea, now give me my phone back," Austin said, and Ally set it down out of his reach, "No, I think Imma keep it," she said.

"Pleeeeeeease?!" Austin begged, "Nope," Ally said, so Austin got up and walked over to Ally's other side and took his phone back.

"Seriously!?" Ally sighed, "Seriously," Austin repeated.

"Are you two done flirting around?" Dez asked, who had sat down on the piano bench, "Ok, ok you can film now Dez," Austin said.

"Ok the next question is…. What are three of my favorite colors?" he asked Ally, "Um… Yellow, green, blue… I guess? You don't have three favorites!" she answered and Austin nodded.

"Yes… now yours aaaaaare, red, purple and orange," Austin answered confidently, and Ally nodded as well.

"Um… question numero four, am I addicted to YouTube?" Austin asked, "Yes, yes you are, I've caught you watching some of your own videos!" Ally said and Austin nodded, "You aren't, not much, not addicted," he said and Ally agreed.

"Ok, what tv shows do I watch?" Ally asked, looking at the next question, "Um… everything? You watch a lot of stuff," Austin accused.

"I guess so, but specifically what are 3 shows that I watch?" Ally asked again.

"The Fosters, Once Upon a Time and um… what's that other one called?" he said, Ally didn't answer, "OH! Downtown Abbey!" Austin answered.

"Yes, all three are correct," Ally said.

"Now three of my shows," Austin said, "Um you watch Once Upon a Time with me… does that count? Even though you said it?" Ally asked, Austin nodded, "Sure, let's say it does," he answered.

"You also watch Gravity Falls and um… um… I don't know," Ally said and Austin started to laugh, "There is one that you hate," he said. "Oh you mean uh... the Marvel heroes thingy?" Ally asked, "That's not what I was thinking but sure, that'll work," Austin answered.

Austin looked at his phone again and read off the next question, "What are three qualities you look for in a best friend?" he asked, Ally answered right away, "Austin, Dez, Trish, done!" she said, Austin pointed his thumb at Ally, "What she said," he said.

"Ok here's a good one, do you like your name?" Austin asked, "I do, I mean being named after a town in Texas ain't too bad, Austin Texas is a pretty nice place…" he continued, and Ally nodded. _(a lot of nodding going on)_

"Ally's nice… its simple, though common… though I don't know any other Allys… do I?" Ally started to say, "I wonder if it means anything in any language?" she continued but was cut off by Austin putting his hand over her mouth. "Next question!" he announced.

"What is your fantasy dream?" Austin asked and removed his hand from Ally's mouth so she could answer.

"Ok, I know this is going to sound really cliché, but I'm already living my fantasy dream, I mean I'm doing what I love with the people I love and I'm just living the dream I guess… is that what the question means?" Ally said. Austin shrugged "Sure, we'll take it, and I guess I agree with her," he said.

Austin looked at his phone again, "Um… if you could write a book, what would the title be and what would it be about?' he read. "Oh my gosh!" Ally said, "I remember one time you were looking at a book and started thinking about if you wrote a book!" she said, laughing a bit, since Austin rarely ever read in the first place. "Wait what?" he asked and Ally nodded, "Yeah, you said it would be called 'The Way to the Moon' or something like that and be something like how you became a star or how to become a star, or something like that…" she explained. "Ooooh, right, that," Austin said.

* * *

 **ok, that is that for now, again, just wanted to post this to let y'all know I'm not dead but am just very bad at updating regularly... ok bye!**


End file.
